


A tame story

by umezawa333



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umezawa333/pseuds/umezawa333
Summary: Darius/Quilletta fanfiction when they are yonger soldier.This is contained nsfw ,so please be careful.My English is so bad ...please comment if you notice my mistakes!! grammers, word meanings, and so on!! Anything comments make me happy!
Relationships: Darius/Quiletta Varn, Darius/Quilletta
Kudos: 1





	A tame story

A tame story

The sun was very strong near the border of Shurema. Quill wiped the sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of her somewhat lighter military uniform. The black and grey tones of the Noxian uniforms absorbed the sunlight that shone through the windows. Quill, disgusted by the heat and sweat, loosened her collar slightly.

"It's so hot in here, are you all right?"

The voice belonged to a recently appointed military officer. Adolf. She've forgotten his first name.The only people in the room were Quill and Adolf, and the only sound was the faint sound of footsteps coming and going in the corridor.

" I'm fine."

"I see. Well then, let's continue. According to your reports..."

Adolf continued. The story is the same as the one our teams discussed earlier. Adolf had called Quill, the second-in-command of the War Masons, to reconfirm it. There is no point in asking for confirmation. If that were the case, he would have done it before the meeting. Quill gave him a simple response and passed the conversation on. And then Adolph became silent.  
She looked at him and saw that his eyes were moving busily and that his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"It is almost evening when we are talking. What do you say we continue our talk outside in the restaurant..."

So this was the subject. Quill knew the meaning of Adolf's ambiguous attitude.

"No, I have other things to do in the evening."

Quill noticed that she could no longer hear footsteps in the corridor. The evening light filtered in through the windows and the evening noise began to echo. Quill gathered up her unused papers.

'Wait, I haven't told you..."

"I'll leave the rest to the leader of the War Masons."

Quill opened the door. Tomorrow, she would have to apologize to the leader for pushing Adolf. She imagined the leader tweaking his beard in distress and laughed.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

A familiar voice said. She looked to her side and saw Darius by the door.  
So that's why the footsteps disappeared. Quill waved her hand and spoke in a whisper.

"He wanted to know more about the War Masons. I've thrown the rest to the Secretary."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but he's a workaholic and that's all that matters."

"There is still Adolf in the room, so be quiet."

Darius laughed and they left the room. The investigation of the War Masons was over and the invasion of northern Shurema would soon begin. Quill finally completed her investigation and recently returned to the city near the Shurema border. This town was a reasonably developed town, so she could rest and relax. Quill looked out of the corridor window at the market at dusk.

Darius admonished her.  
"I think that man like you."

"It's nothing serious, it's just his whim."

They walked out of the garrison building into the street. The heat seemed to have eased a little as night fell. Quill rolled up her arms, loosened her chest and pulled down her uniform. The streets were still crowded with people, some of them friends, shopping and eating here and there.  
They were approached by people they knew, and when they realized Darius was there, they scurried away.  
Quill didn't question it, but Darius was nervous.

"Look at them. There are more people approaching Quill than ever before. Be a bit more careful."

Darius then poked Quill with his elbow, a blow that would have been funny in his childhood, but which now had a heavy impact.

"I understand,"  
she said. 

"Are you jealous of me?"

Darius sighed as Quill rubbed her elbow on his left shoulder, jokingly.

"No. We have many enemies. Don't forget that."

Darius frowned, and then fell silent.  
Everyone the same army knew where they both come from.  
Quill was reminded of his hometown. Darius, Draven and Quill had done everything they could to survive. Everyone around them was an enemy.

"Yes, we were. I'm too careless. I'm going to find out the purpose of that man, just in case. I'll try to get in touch with him tomorrow."

"Oh, yes… No, I don't mean..."

Darius held his forehead. It was his habit.  
Quill laughed at this and tugged on Darius' arm.

"No more hard talk. I'm hungry, let's get a move on, shall we?"

Quill smiled at him.

"Yes, which one do you want? Quill."

The two disappeared into the crowd.

♢

"Well... Quilleta, what happend ?”

Adolf's questions continued the next day. At today's meeting, the actual deployment of the troops was discussed. Adolf suggested that the whole line should be centered around Darius and his troops, with the command troops in the background. Adolf was appointed commander-in-chief. The War Masons are assigned to the Supply Corps and some join the Rangers.  
Quill was assigned to the Supply Corps. This was somewhat unusual. Normally she was assigned to the raiding party, which no one wanted to do, for some reason.

“I have a question, sir”

“What is it, Quilletta?”

Adolf was in a better mood, probably because he had not received a mere response. He tapped the table with his forefinger and gazed at Quill's face with a melancholy expression.

“Why was I assigned to the supply unit? I’m surprised that it was Adolf who suggested it.”

“Oh, yes. It was me.”

Adolf's voice was full of joy, as if he had been waiting for these words. Adolf got up from his chair and walked around the table.

“The Noxian army is a meritocracy, and positions are not determined by rank or origin. And yet you are in a unit that is not worthy of your many achievements.”

In the Noxian army, the further away from the front line , the more senior soldiers and war masons are assigned . It is rare for a war mason to be assigned to a frontline ranger unit, with the exception of those who had achieved great things on all fronts, such as Darius.  
Quill knew that there was a reason for this. If she wanted to get along in the army with people who didn’t think well of her origins, she had to do something about it. She had been told many times by his superiors that she should stay in the Supply Corps, but many of the War Masons did not like her. That's why Quill stayed in the ranger unit.

“But I was in the Rangers until now. To change suddenly…”

“That's not fair, is it? Noxas is all about competence. You deserve it.”

With that, Adolf put his hand on Quill's shoulder. He stroked Quill's shoulders and back.

“We'll continue yesterday’s affair. I will give you whatever you want. You deserve it.”

Quill was horrified by the lust in his voice. With a clatter, she rose from her chair and turned around.

“I’m sorry, but I'm not worth it”

"No, you don't know.”

Quill clicked her tongue inwardly. She was trapped between the desk and Adolf's arm, and there was nothing she could do but push him away. He was the chief of the army, and if anything happened to him, it would be her own weakness. It would have a negative effect on Darius and Draven's position, as well as her own.  
While Quill pondered, Adolf pressed on.

“The gesture, the demeanor, the melancholy look in your eyes are most attractive. Take my hand, and you will never be in want. Even your origins will be put to rest.”

Adolf grasped Quill's wrist and wielded the heat of his tongue. A cold sweat ran down her back. Just then, a rude knock sounded.

“Excuse me, sir. I have something to add to the report on the War Masons... It's urgent.”

The voice belonged to Quill's superior. Adolf clicked his tongue. 

“I’m coming,"  
he replied in a spiky voice. Quill took the opportunity to break out of Adolf's enclosure.

“I’m not going to say…”

“I’m afraid I have to decline your offer. So long.”

Quill opened the door and saw his boss, who was twiddling his beard with a look of surprise on his face. She bowed and walked quickly towards his quarters.

♢

“I told you so"

he said.  
Quill glared at Darius, but Darius took no notice and poured himself a glass of spirits. Darius's room, although larger than the average soldier's, is at the end of the dormitory and is somewhat uncomfortable. But Quill didn’t have time to complain, so she sat on the edge of the bed.  
Darius offered her a glass and she drank it in silence. The strong alcohol slid down her throat and the tension in her body slowly dissipated.

“I didn't expect him to be so direct.”

“What did that man do to you?”

“He grabbed me by the wrist and told me to be his mistress. It's disgusting.”

Quill rubbed her wrist. He grabbed it hard and there was a bruise there. Darius traced it in silence. Darius's fingertips were thick and gnarly, rugged from countless wars. But his fingertips conveyed his concern and a quiet anger. Quill leaned back against Darius' body and closed her eyes. His body temperature was a little higher than Quill's, and Quill felt relieved.

“It's okay, Darius. We now know what he wants. Hopefully I can destroy him.”

"At the expense of Quill?”

Darius's hand tightened on Quill's wrist. He was not like Adolf, but the tightness was sweet.  
Quill put her hand on Darius' cheek. His face was stern, and a stranger would not approach him. But Quill could see the concern in his face.

“ I'll think about it. Just like before.”

From an early age, cunning and strength were the keys to survival. Quill came up with the idea, Draven and Darius carried it out. She had done this many times over the years. 

“It will take time.”

“ I'd like to get rid of it tomorrow.”

"That's not a good idea…”

Quill chuckled and put her glass on the bedside table.  
Darius drank his glass in one gulp and pushed Quill down. The bed was softly scented with Darius' scent, and Quill's eyes narrowed in fascination.

“I can't wait this time.”

"Then what are you going to do?

Quill traced his lips over Darius's scabby ones and inserted his fingertips into the openings.

"You're in for a treat.”

Darius dropped a kiss to her wrist and bited down hard. Quill's face flushed as his tongue traced the bite marks, which caused a moment of pain.  
Darius put this glass on the table and removed his black underwear.  
His body, slightly illuminated by the light of the room, was strong , in contrast to the softness of Quill's body. Darius kissed Quill, who cleared his throat involuntarily.  
Darius kissed Quill on the mouth, which was already hot and wet from the alcohol. The kisses were longer than usual and Quill laughed at them.  
When Quill was in danger, Darius' actions were longer and more gentle than usual. He didn't rush into anything, he just groomed her over and over again. She liked Darius like that.

"... What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought Darius was nice and..."

"Only Quill would say that."

There are more.

The words fade into a kiss.

It was interrupted by an inserted tongue. It was thick and long, and traced the surface of Quill's small one. His mouth was covered with their mucus and a little alcohol, and he swallowed it as if it were about to overflow. But Darius' kisses did not stop there, as he continued to trace his way up and down Quill's dentition and gums, enjoying every bit of it. His breath is hot, and Darius pulled Quill's cheek tightly against his.  
By the time he had withdrawn his tongue, Quill's cheeks were steamy and her eyes were moist.  
The night in Shurema was hotter than ever. Her uniform was tight around her body, and the sweat-soaked fabric showed Quill's breasts, distorted by the tightness of her underwear.  
Darius undid the buttons on her chest. Both of them are breathing hard and hurrying ahead.

Darius's cock was already hot and pressing against his tights, and Quill couldn't help but reach out and stroke it.

"It's so big," 

she said.

"It's been a few days. I can't help it."

Darius kissed Quill and unclasped her breasts, revealing her naked body.  
Darius narrowed his eyes and took her quivering nipple into his mouth.

"Oh, my God..."

She had to keep her voice down, this was a temporary dormitory and there was no way to soundproof it. Quill held her mouth with her left arm.  
Sweat trickled down her forehead. 

"wait...!Ah...!"

His thick tongue licked again and again at the top of the breasts, biting down it until Quill could feel the mucus dripping from her pussy.  
She was sucked, rolled and twisted, but with Darius' body covering her, there was no way she could resist. He rubbed roughly, his tongue tasting their mucus and sweat-soaked breasts. Each time, Quill returned the favour by stroking his throbbing penis.  
With her forefinger she traced the underside of his cock, and her palm cupped the swollen glans. As she squeezes, Darius stopped.

He clenched his teeth, and Quill loved the way he enjoyed the pleasure.

She kissed Darius' eye lids and gently rose. She licked up Darius's lips and pulled off his shirt, which is almost off. She was now wearing only her skirt and tights, which were hot. The tights, steaming with sweat, showed the skin beyond them in all its glory. Quill crawled on all fours, willing her skirt to rise to her waist. She pulled her head into Darius's underwear and licked it up with her tongue. Quill was delighted to hear Darius' hot breath above her head. A hurried clicking sound was heard and Quill dropped a kiss to the base until it was released from the garments  
The rough breathing aroused Quill.  
The slippers were slipped down, along with the underwear, and Darius tossed aside in disgust. Quill chuckled and wraped her hands around Darius's hot cock.  
When she kissed the top, it was already full of mucus.

It's been a few days.

The country was hot and humid, and the days were long.

Darius is tickled by the sight of Quill's full breasts draped over the sheets as her mucus squirm and squirt between her legs.  
Darius covered Quill's breasts with his hands and enjoyed the sound of the sweat crawling on his palms. The caress of Quill's tongue stopped for a moment and she flicked her tongue harder against his penis.  
Quill's skirt was meaningless, and her underwear is visible through the tights. It was black, and it sat between her buttocks, making her buck and squirm.  
Darius had no patience. Darius reached down and tored at Quill's tights with all his might.

"No...!"

Quill's cries of condemnation were drowned out by the thrust of the penis into her mouth. It was thrust deep into her throat. Quill paused for a moment, her eyes widening. But her cheeks were unmistakably flushed. A few times Darius thrusted his hips forward and then sliped out of Quill's mouth.  
Darius's throbbing cock was drenched in Quill's and Darius's mucus.  
While Quill caught her breath, Darius pushed her down.  
Quill tried to sit up, but Darius' eyes were wet with lust.  
Darius teared off her tights and her underwear.  
Quill let out a gasp of pleasure.

Oh, he's done it again...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Darius' caress. It seemed that he was off the hook.  
His tongue wormed its way through the rags and slurped up every last drop of Quill's wet mucus.  
Darius' fingers clamped down on Quill's pubic mound, making it difficult for him to keep her voice down.

The tights barely cover her legs, and his cock was busily rubbing up and down, ready to be inserted.

Her legs were spread wide apart.Quill touched his cock, guiding to her slit.

"Please..."

The mucous membrane overlapped.

"Oh, Darius..."

Darius thrusted his hips upwards.  
Quill dug his nails into Darius' back and Darius bit into Quill's neck.  
This stimulation was good for him.

"More..!"

The words melted into a kiss.  
The tightening of Quill's vaginal walls melted into a throbbing sensation, drawing Darius deeper. In no time at all, he was at the end of the line and they were able to settle their lusts there.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, does that hurt?"

"It ...feels fine."

They whispered to each other. Darius moved his hips slowly, and Quill wrapped her legs around Darius' waist.  
Darius moved his hips slowly, and Quill twined her legs around Darius' waist.

"Oh, my God... Oh..."

Darius, instead of holding back his moans, thrusted his cock deep into her. Lifting Quill's legs with his hands, Darius placed his thighs between Quill's buttocks.  
Quill's vagina twitched.  
She screamed that she didn't want to be in this position, but she couldn't stop the deepest part of her body from his moving.

Quill crumpled up the sheet.

I can't take it anymore.

She thought.  
That was the beginning.  
Quill could not able to stop this extacy.

"No, no...!it's too much...!"

"Quill...!"

He pushed penis so hard in her slit.  
The rhythm was rhythmic, but as if overcome by pleasure, the glans pressed irregularly against Quill's cervix.

She couldn't bear the stimulation.

The sound of water and the dry slapping of buttocks against each other echoed through the room. The bed creaked and the air shaked with the sound of curtains being drawn.  
Their ragged breaths were quickly replaced by kisses, and then by gasps.  
Darius held Quill tightly as they both climax.  
Darius then bit into Quill's neck.

♢  
That day, the army was deployed on a large scale for the invasion of Shreema. The battle on the front line led by Darius had become fierce, and it was being felt by the commanding army behind. Then came the shock. Shurema's raiding party intervened between the front line and the commandos.  
The unrest spread throughout the army, and even Quill, who was assigned to the supply unit, was surprised by the fact.  
However, the unrest soon died down.  
Darius and his troops quickly took out Shurema's rangers. Some of the military officers were killed, but no serious damage was done.  
Thereupon the Shurema army was broken up and the invasion was complete.

Darius made a list of the soldiers who had been killed in the war to deal with the post-war situation. Tamara gave him a note, in which she listed the names of soldiers who had died under suspicious circumstances, some of whom he recognised.

Adolf

Darius put the name on the list and threw the note in the trash.


End file.
